


Can't sleep?

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, might get smutty later, ooh kissu kissu, sin - Freeform, tom - Freeform, tord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord keeps getting a visitor during the night. He enjoys it. A lot</p><p>(Nobody knows why Tom is in his house tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep?

"Tord?" It was a hushed whisper into the darkness of Tords room. 2:30 in the morning was not the time Tord wanted to be dealing with people right now. He was so tired he didn't even register the sleepy figure standing in his doorway, even with his mess of spiky hair and blue pyjamas.

"Mmwhat is it?" He groaned, then felt the floorboards creek as the figure slowly made their way across his room, stopping beside his bed. He could feel them looming over him in the darkness and his mind couldn't process what was happening before a pair of lips were smashed onto his.

"Mmf!" His cry was mumbled as the invader kissed him deeper, tilting their head slightly to get a better angle. Tords eyes fluttered shut, and he whined when the figure pulled back. He hadn't even realised he had grabbed their neck until he wrenched his hands back, shuffling to the other side of his King size bed in a quick haste to get away from them.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!" The Norski demanded. He got nothing but a chuckle in reply, as the figure walked away. When he reached the doorway only then could Tord see who it really was. He gasped, letting his hands fly to his bruised lips.

"Aw, I'm sad now!" Tom pouted, "really thought you'd remember me, _old friend_."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for this, Tom. I'll make sure of it." Tord growled. Tom made a move to close the door of Tords room, but before it was shut, and just a sliver of light was still peeking in, Tom stuck his head round the door.

"Bite me."


End file.
